


Biała Róża

by gizmolog



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Natasha Romanov, Russia, Swearing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasza Romanowa dzieciństwo spędziła w domu dziecka. A przynajmniej część dzieciństwa. Kiedy przypadkiem dostała możliwość zamieszkania gdzie indziej, bez większego zastanowienia z niej skorzystała. I tak z Białej Róży wyrosła Czarna Wdowa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biała Róża

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfik napisany na potrzeby akcji _Świąteczno-Urodzinowa Akcja Promptowa_ na Forum Mirriel do dwóch promptów: jednym było polecenie opisania świąt dowolnej postaci z uniwersum Marvela, ale w czasach, kiedy ta postać była dzieckiem, a drugim była piosenka _Biełyje rozy_.
> 
> Popełniona w tekście interpretacja słów piosenki jest wymysłem autorki, podobnie jak opisany w nim zwyczaj _wypożyczania_ dzieci.

Wychodziła z kuchni, kiedy chwycił ją za rękę i zaciągnął do łazienki. Z największego pokoju, gdzie stała choinka i bogato zastawiony stół, dochodziły śmiechy, dźwięk sztućców i szkła i głośne rozmowy, ale Natasza wiedziała, że nie ma sensu wołać o pomoc. Już kiedy została wybrana po raz pierwszy starsze dziewczynki ostrzegły ją, że w razie potrzeby nikt jej nie pomoże i będzie zdana tylko na siebie. Mężczyźni albo chętnie się przyłączą, albo odwrócą głowy, a kobiety oskarżą ją, że to jej wina, że uwiodła ich synów, mężów, ojców czy po prostu gości. Starsze dziewczynki ostrzegły, ale też pokazały, jak się bronić, więc Natasza się nie opierała. W końcu to nie był jej pierwszy raz, miała doświadczenie, doskonale wiedziała, jak się zachować.

W łazience było jasno i mogła przyjrzeć się mężczyźnie. Nie był ani bardzo młody, ani bardzo stary - przed czterdziestką, oceniła na oko. Nie był też ładny. Owszem, był dość zgrabny, nie za gruby, nie za niski, ale miał nieprzyjemną twarz, rzadkie włosy nieokreślonego koloru i zimne, trochę wyłupiaste oczy. Spojrzał na nią beznamiętnie i powiedział:

\- Obciągnij mi, mała.

Mogła być mała, ale nie miała wątpliwości, o co mu chodzi. On najwyraźniej o tym wiedział - to pewnie nie był też _jego_ pierwszy raz. A przynajmniej nie pierwszy raz na przyjęciu noworocznym dopadł sierotę zaproszoną przez gospodarzy na Święta w ramach dobrego uczynku (i zrobienia na gościach wrażenia swoją życzliwością dla tych, których skrzywdził los), żeby się z nią zabawić. Był to natomiast prawdopodobnie pierwszy raz, kiedy dopadł kogoś takiego, jak Natasza, bo był nieostrożny. Zupełnie jakby miał do czynienia ze zwykłym dzieckiem.

Natasza zrobiła wystraszoną minę i zaczęła się trząść. Tak, potrafiła drżeć na zawołanie, potrafiła rozpłakać się w jednej chwili nawet jeśli nie miała powodu do płaczu, potrafiła przybrać prawie każdy wyraz twarzy, jaki miała ochotę. Była dobrą aktorką, dzięki czemu odnosiła sukcesy jako biała róża. Innych rzeczy też uczyła się szybko, dlatego nikt dotychczas nie zdołał zrobić jej prawdziwej krzywdy. Wątpiła, żeby to miał być pierwszy raz.

Przygryzła wargę, uniosła głowę, żeby mężczyzna zobaczył łzy w jej oczach, a potem niepewnym krokiem podeszła do niego. Teraz się uśmiechał, zupełnie jakby nie mógł się doczekać ciągu dalszego. Ona też nie mogła, ale umiała nad sobą panować. Powoli dotknęła palcami prawej dłoni guzika jego spodni, po czym z całej siły uderzyła go lewą pięścią w krocze. Mężczyzna stęknął i osunął się na kolana w tej samej w chwili, w której Natasza odskoczyła do tyłu i uderzyła plecami w zamknięte drzwi. Przez chwilę oboje się nie ruszali, a potem mężczyzna jęknął przez zaciśnięte zęby:

\- Ty... mała... suko... Zobaczysz...

Natasza nie przejmowała się groźbami. Nie on pierwszy jej groził, a jeszcze nic się jej nigdy nie stało. Mężczyźni, którzy próbowali z nią swoich sztuczek i przegrali, wstydzili się, że zostali pokonani przez małą dziewczynkę. Wstydzili się do tego stopnia, że nikomu o tym nie mówili, zmyślali powody dla swojego nagle kiepskiego samopoczucia i starali się zapomnieć o tym, co się stało. Dlaczego akurat on miałby być inny?

Wzruszyła ramionami i właśnie miała się odwrócić, żeby wyjść z łazienki, kiedy drzwi za jej plecami się otworzyły i usłyszała:

\- Co tu się dzieje?

Zerknęła przez ramię na mężczyznę, który stał za nią. Był już starszy, posiwiały i marszczył brwi, przyglądając się scenie w łazience.

\- Władimirze Aleksandrowiczu, ona... - wystękał ten klęczący.

\- Tobie też mam obciągnąć, ojczulku? - weszła mu w słowo Natasza doskonale obojętnym tonem.

Starszy mężczyzna uważniej spojrzał na dziewczynkę. W jej pytaniu nie było cienia ciekawości i to go nie zdziwiło. Nie był tam też jednak ani strachu, ani złości, ani nawet ironii - głos dziecka był całkowicie wyprany z jakichkolwiek emocji, choć nie sprawiało ono wrażenia w żaden sposób stłamszonego. Intrygujące.

\- Ta mała zdzira kłamie! - próbował się bronić młodszy mężczyzna, co zdecydowanie odniosło odwrotny efekt.

\- Uciekaj, Wołodia - powiedział starszy spokojnie. - Idź do domu, odpocznij. Nie chcę cię dzisiaj więcej widzieć.

 _Wołodia_ bez słowa protestu wykonał polecenie, choć nadal się krzywił i nie był w stanie wyprostować. Kiedy mijał dziewczynkę, syknął przez zęby:

\- Jeszcze się spotkamy, mała.

Natasza jakoś się tym nie przejęła. Nie spuszczając go z oczu zaczekała, aż _Wołodia_ wyszedł, po czym odwróciła się do starszego pana i czekała na to, co będzie dalej. Mężczyzna nie sprawiał wrażenia jednego z tych, którzy chcieli się z nią zabawić. Przyglądał jej się spokojnie dłuższą chwilę, a potem bardziej stwierdził niż spytał:

\- Nie jesteś córką gospodarzy, prawda?

Pokręciła głową bez słowa.

\- Jesteś ich białą różą?

Tym razem ją zaskoczył - prawie wybałuszyła na niego oczy. Był _za stary_ , żeby być jednym z nich, a tylko białe róże znały nazwę, którą same sobie nadały. Dlatego podejrzewały, że Jurij Szatunow, który odważył się o nich śpiewać, choć tylko w zawoalowany sposób, też był białą różą. W końcu miał tylko trzynaście czy czternaście lat, kiedy jego "Białe róże" stały się przebojem, więc śmiało mógł być jedną z nich. Mógł być jednym z tych delikatnych kwiatów o bezbronnych kolcach, które ludzie zabierają do domów, żeby upiększyć swoje święto na kilka dni, a potem je wyrzucają. Mógł być jednym z tych bezbronnych dzieci w radzieckich, a potem rosyjskich sierocińcach, które bogaci zabierali do swoich domów na okres od Gwiazdki do Nowego Roku, żeby uchodzić za dobrych Samarytan i mieć się czym chwalić, a potem oddają je z powrotem, kiedy przestają być im przydatne. Mógł być też wprawdzie jednym z tych, którzy po prostu widzieli, co się dzieje z _białymi różami_ , ale białe róże wolały myśleć, że Jurij jest jednym z nich.

Reakcja dziewczynki wystarczyła mężczyźnie za odpowiedź. Uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem.

\- Wiem, kim są białe róże - wyjawił niepotrzebnie, bo sama się tego domyśliła. - Wiem też, kim jest Jurij Szatunow. Mogę ci powiedzieć... kiedyś.

\- Kiedyś? - spytała mrużąc oczy.

\- Kiedyś - potwierdził. - Kiedyś, kiedy będziesz mogła mieć dostęp do tego rodzaju tajnych informacji.

\- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć, ojczulku? - Przekrzywiła głowę z zainteresowaniem.

\- Chcę, żebyś dla nie pracowała - odparł.

Prychnęła, ale on mówił dalej niezrażony:

\- Będziesz miała zawsze jedzenie i swój pokój, ładne ubrania i własne zabawki. Pójdziesz do dobrej szkoły i nauczysz się wielu rzeczy, których inne dzieci nie wiedzą i nie umieją. Potem, jeśli okażesz się tak zdolna, jak podejrzewam, będziesz podróżować po całym kraju, po Europie i świecie i zobaczysz rzeczy, o których inni nawet nie śnili. Będziesz zarabiać dużo pieniędzy, a wszyscy, którzy poznają twoje imię, będą się ciebie bali i szanowali cię.

\- A co ty z tego będziesz miał? - spytała z lekką podejrzliwością.

Władimir Aleksandrowicz uśmiechnął się prawie ciepło.

\- Ciebie. Twój umysł i zdolności na każdy mój rozkaz.

Pokiwała głową. Reputacja, która sama w sobie jest najważniejsza, a do tego jeszcze różne inne dobre rzeczy za tak niewielką cenę? Nie musiała się zastanawiać.

\- Zgoda - powiedziała i wyciągnęła rękę.

Uścisnął jej dłoń, a potem pociągnął Nataszę za sobą.

\- Chodź, pokażę ci twój nowy dom, Biała Różo.

***

Natasza nie zawiodła oczekiwań Władimira Aleksandrowicza. Uczyła się dobrze, łatwo przyswajała języki obce i była bardzo zwinna - gdyby nie pracowała dla _ojczulka_ , jak już zawsze go nazywała, mogłaby startować w zawodach gimnastycznych, może nawet znaleźć się w reprezentacji kraju. Ale nie żałowała tej straconej szansy, bo uważała, że lepiej się bawi jako tajna agentka Władimira Aleksandrowicza i jego następców.

Pozostała Białą Różą zaledwie kilka lat. Kiedy wykonała swoją pierwszą misję w roli zabójcy - oczarowała swój cel udawaną niewinnością tak, żeby myślał, że to on ją uwiódł, przespała się z nim, a kiedy zasnął, zastrzeliła go bez skrupułów, bo taki dostała rozkaz - zmieniła pseudonim. Została Czarną Wdową, piękną i śmiertelnie niebezpieczną.

A ludzie, którzy poznali jej pseudonim, bali się jej i szanowali ją.


End file.
